Secret Affair
by Gottahope1285
Summary: Bella is sneaking around underneath the radar with Carlisle. Carlisle is blocking his thoughts from edward and is visting bella against his wishes... They are both having an Affair... Much better then it sounds. Give it a chance? Carlisle/Bella mentions of Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Secret Affair**_

_**Story Rating: M for Mature**_

_**This Chapter Rating: T for Teens**_

_**Parings: Carlisle/Bella with mentions of Edward/Bella**_

Chapter 1:

Brown eyes stared out an open bedroom window, looking for her secret lover, after finding the warm, loving, golden eyes that belonged to the handsome vampire doctor; she darted out of the room down the stair and out the front door.

"Carlisle…" Whispered the human girl, "You're here!"

Within seconds Carlisle had her against his hard, cold muscles of his chest.

"Bella…" He breathed raggedly. Bella glanced up in his loving eyes,

"Yes?"

"We should get out of the open. Your neighbors may see us."

"Of course." Bella murmured seductively. She turned on her heel and walked into the house, but not before she cast a glance over her shoulder. Carlisle smirked at her antics and looked around making sure no one was watching the meeting. After he was sure no one was watching he walked into the house. Bella was leaning against the couch only in her lingerie. The doctor spotted her clothes thrown in the laundry pile. Bella smiled at him and walked toward the stairs. She turned around and beckoned him with her finger into the unknown…

A/N: Wow so I just now got the chance to post this. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this but I will try to as soon as possible… anyways I hope you liked this…


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle kissed down Bella's neck as Bella moaned in utter pleasure. Bella wound her fingers into Carlisle's hair and tugged hard.

"Carlisle…" She moaned out.

"Yes my sweet Bella?"

"Fuck me Carlisle!" Carlisle nipped lightly at her neck and smiled as she shivered.

"So eager…" He whispered as he ripped away her lingerie. Once Bella was naked, Carlisle stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Gorgeous," Carlisle started. "And all mine." He growled possessively.

He lied her down and swirled his cool tongue around the young human's nipples. The blonde doctor nipped at her breasts. After that, he trailed kisses down to the bottom of her stomach.

Carlisle circled his tongue around Bella's clit. Her head fell back as she let out another loud moan. Carlisle grinned and inserted two fingers into Bella's pussy. She squirmed and thrashed under him as he fucked her with his fingers.

"So wet," he breathed.

Bella reached down and gripped Carlisle's blonde hair as she let out a shrill moan. She was close and the vampire new it. He ran his tongue over Bella swollen clit one last time, and Bella reached her shattering release.

"Mmm Isabella. Did that feel good?" he purred. Bella nodded and gasped for breath.

"Fuck yeah."

He smirked as his eyes twinkled with pride. Carlisle quickly ripped off his clothes; he crawled back over Bella and positioned his full throbbing erection at the apex of Bella's thighs.

"Ready?" he inquired.

"Do you even need to ask?" Bella questioned Carlisle. He slid into the brunette with one quick thrust. Carlisle placed a kiss on Bella's forehead and moved in and out of the girl at a slow pace.

"Carlisle! Ugh fuck me harder!"

He complied, sliding an arm behind Bella's neck. He pulled Bella's legs up over his shoulders to push himself in deeper. Soon, he was pounding Bella's tight, wet womanhood with passion. After a while, they both drew closer to their releases.

"Oh fuck...," Bella moaned.

"Who do you belong to?" Carlisle growled out.

"You, Carlisle you! I belong to you!"

"Good, now cum with me Isabella!"

"Carlisle!" Bella shouted as she gave a tremor of ecstasy.

"Isabella!" Carlisle grunted in pleasure.

He rode out their orgasms and he collapsed onto his side. Bella panted, trying to catch her breath. Bella smiled and pulled him down to her. Carlisle softly kissed Bella's trembling, swollen lips.

"I love you Carlisle…"

"I love you too my Bella."

I'm so sorry guys! I was very sick recently I actually was in the hospital so I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update. But I'm sad to update I'm still in the hospital. The doctors have no idea why I'm so sick so they will be doing more tests. Sorry guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers. This is Baylee, December's little helper anyways December is currently still in the hospital. She just went under a surgery so she's still sleeping, anywho um I'm updating this with my IPad so I'm so sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. I have dyslexia so yeah anyhow I will be trying to keep you updated on everything. Have a awesome day :)


	4. AN Sorry guys

Oh my god I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like for ever but I have a huge writers block D: forgive me? :/

Anyways just a couple of little updates...

First, I will be updating this story as soon as possible.

Second, I will be posting up a few stories that I just really need to write. My hands are like just itching to write these stories so yeah. Here are the stories I will be posting up...

V

1. "Whispers in the dark" - A Twilight fanfic - Paring: Jasper/OC

Summary: a young Native American girl was turned by Major Jasper Whitlock during the civil war. But one day she escaped. Now in 2011 him and his family meet her and her coven; "The Moons". Will a relationship spark or no?

It's much better then it sounds, give it a chance? :)

2. "In another life" - A Twilight collab fanfic with His Little Secret - Paring: Bella/Carlisle

Summary: 90 Years into Bella's vampire life Edward becomes abusive and who should she go to for help? Carlisle... Much better than it sounds give it a chance? :)

3. "Bloody Savior" - A Twilight fanfic - Paring: Bella/Jasper -

Summary: takes place in NM - After Edward leaves Bella, Bella wants to give up but when Alice gets a vision of Bella committing suicide she sends Jasper to help her. Will he get there in time? Read and find out! Much better than it sounds give it a chance? :)


End file.
